The Joy of Fanfiction
by DoubleDreaming
Summary: Team 7 has a little bonding experance when they find several fics. The pros, the cons, the awkward situations, and the advantages that come when reading fanfiction. -bit of crack-


**The Joy of Fanfictions**

_Is that even possible? Please tell me that isn't possible!_

In which

Team seven discovers

The pros,

The cons

And the odd stories

That make up fan fiction.

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha. The birds were singing, crickets chirping, and little kids beating the snot out of each other for the sake of "training". And a group of young ninjas were jut about to discoverer the joy of fanfictions.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come and look at this!" a pink haired girl called to the two boys that were previously engaging in the intelligent art of single worded insults repeatedly screamed into the other's face.

The blond dashed up so that his hands were on the back of the pinkett's computer chair, while the raven haired 'pretty boy' chose to lean against the surprisingly non-pink wall, while in complete view of the glowing electronic screen.

Sakura brought up a web page labeled ''.

Why were three fully grown newly promoted jounin. Google-ing themselves? They were just that bored.

"Take a look at this! They have over five thousand stories just about us!" She said happily.

"Whoa. Seriously? Click one!" Naruto said leaning forward. Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Sakura clicked the first one and skimmed down a few paragraphs. She and Naruto pulled back at about the same time, with barely concealed chuckles.

The two glanced at the Uchiha and burst out laughing. Momentarily concerned, Sasuke leaned forward and read the screen.

**Sasuke and his adventures in Care bear land!**

_One day Ucheewa Sas-uke was walking in the woods, merrily skipping and humming to himself._

_Suddenly he stopped and looked around._

_In the happily and sunny meadow in front of him, a group of super-duper-cuddly fluffy teddy bears in all kinds of colors. There was a pink one, and a green one and a blue one, and a fluffy yello one, and a orange one, and a brown one and purple one then a red one and another purple one, only this one was a lot lighter and was hopping around in a circle!!!!!_

_Sas-suke walked out into the meadow and began hugging all the little fluffy-super-duper-fluffy and cuddly little bears! They talked and danced before Sas-uke asked why they had the supper dupperly cool drawings on their fluffy, fuzzily tummies! _

Back in the real world Sakura and Naruto were clutching their sides and shedding tears of mirth. While Sasuke, well Sasuke was empting the contents of his stomach in Sakura's bathroom.

"So Teme! What should we do?" Naruto called into the bathroom.

There was a moment while Sasuke emptied his stomach yet again.

"Change it!" He yelled, before throwing up.

Completely oblivious to their teammate's discomfort, Naruto and Sakura crowded the screen and selected another story link.

A few minutes later the Uchiha walked out of the bathroom and caught sight of the extremely pale pair.

Seconds later Naruto spoke, "I will never be able to look at those three again."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke leaned forward and caught the title on the screen:

**The Ino-Shika-Cho love triangle: Bedtime tales! **

Sasuke immediately understood why it was rated 'M'.

Naruto decided to try his luck by picking another title at random.

**Sasuke and Lee: Rivals to lovers!**

They didn't read that one either.

Sasuke, possibly scared of what else was written about him, leaned forward and clicked the next one.

**Youthful Blossoms. **

Sakura's eyes widened and she hid her face in her hands.

"Whoa, Sakura, someone really thinks you and bushy brows should be together just read that scene there." Naruto was silent for a moment, "In these they make your chest seem a lot bigger."

The urge to beat her teammate's face in was beaten by the mortified squeal of embarrassment escaping her mouth.

"_The sweet moans coming from the cave of her honey glistened lips sent him-"_ Naruto was cut off when he was punched out her window.

That time rage won out on humiliation, before her hands were used to cover her frighteningly bright pink face.

She quickly went back to the main screen and looked over the list to smoothing that seemed safe.

**Broken Hearts and Drowning Sorrow**

She quickly skimmed the one-shot.

This was worse than the last one! She actually was acting all emo and depressed!

"You end up killing yourself in that one." Sasuke said looking over her shoulder.

"I can see that. Apparently I was so broken up over you leaning I was depressed for months, until the point that I put on some music and slashed open all of my major arteries until lightly slitting my throat and then stabbing myself in the heart." She paused "That is so dramatic."

Sasuke grunted in reply.

Before she could click on the next one. Naruto came in through her open door.

"You didn't have to his so hard!" he whined, seconds later he had his face pressed to the screen, "What's next!"

Sasuke leaned forward.

Naruto held his breath.

Sakura closed her eyes and clicked on the next one on the list.

**Demons on Each Side**

_Summary: Sakura Haruno, a prodigal medical student trained by Tsunade herself, never expected that her two best friends were a bit _different_. On her eighteenth birthday she never expected to run into a slightly possessive Naruto- and were his eyes glowing red?- and an extremely territorial vampiric Sasuke- did he have fangs?- with one thing on their minds, their female teammate. But what happens when something's out to kill her?_

_Do the boys know something? What was Tsunade dropping hints about?_

Sakura snorted with hardly concealed laughter.

Sasuke was just as bad.

Naruto, well, Naruto was rolling on the floor.

Seriously where did people come up with these things?

The three of them went over fics where, they did various _things _ to each other.

Where Sakura slept with her teacher.

In which Naruto and Sasuke got to know each other a little better.

Where Sakura welcomed Sasuke back with kisses, hugs, punches and kicks to the crotch.

Sandcest.

Teamwork gone to far.

Betrayal by entire teams.

Sannin gone wrong.

Interesting scenarios in which various awkward conversations ensue.

And so on.

"Anything else you guys want to see?" Sakura asked.

"That one looks interesting." Naruto said pointing to one at the bottom of the page.

**Extreme measures.**

_Pairings: SasuKakaNaru, LeeSaku, NejiTen, InoShikaTem._

"No more! No more! Stop reading now!" Naruto screamed.

He and Sasuke had gone transparently pale.

"I don't swing that way! I'm even going out with Hina-Chan!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke shuddered out of his thoughts, "That is so gross. Never going to happen."

"You're sure Sasuke? We've had quite a few more close calls than to call it safe." Sakura teased with a surprisingly straight face.

"What about you and Lee?" Sasuke shot back.

"He's just a friend, a good friend, but only a friend, besides last time I saw him he was getting rather _acquainted_ with a pretty young lady." She smiled.

Naruto took Sakura's chair when she stood up to face Sasuke.

"So do you guy's think we could right our own?" Naruto asked.

"That last call was rather close don't you think?" Sakura questioned Sasuke, both were completely oblivious to the blond.

"Really? What me to prove it?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"I think we should do an adventure! Something cool, and with a lot of things blowing up!" Naruto spun around in the chair to see his almost-siblings in mid lip-lock, "Well at least we don't have to worry about Sasuke and more." The blond chuckled to himself, before signing in under his fan fiction account.

"I think I have an idea for a story," He mumbled and began typing. Seeing as how the two friends were _preoccupied_ at the moment.

I know, it's completely random, but I was having a writers block and wanted to post something along with my new chapter, and now that I'm back on track. I'm going to start updating a little faster.

Okay, I am not planning to write any of the stories listed in this fanfic. If it is similar to yours in any way, I just want to say, I thought these up on the spot, so I didn't check to see. But if anyone wants to use any of the summaries (with the names) just PM me to give me a heads up so I don't start apologizing to you thinking that I copied your idea.

~Dreaming


End file.
